If only life were a game
by prophecysl4yer
Summary: After a tragedy in the family, Jaune's parents decide that a huntsman's life isn't for him. However, he has already made up his mind to follow his dream and become a hero. An ability that turns his life into a video game doesn't hurt either. The Gamer!Jaune. First fic so I'm open to criticism. Also, Gamer comes in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: The worst day

Chapter 1:The worst day

It all started with the worst day of my life. I can still remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday.

"Jaune." My mom was calling me from down stairs. "Come down here, your father and I need to talk to you."

 _This can't be good._ I thought as I left my room and headed down stairs. "Coming mom."

As I entered the living room I saw my parents sitting on the couch. My dad, an intimidating man of around 2 meters with broad shoulders and scars covering his arms and a prominent one going along his cheek, had an empty look on his face. Next I saw my mother, rather small in comparison to my dad yet oddly enough with similar scars. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I dreaded what was coming but I asked anyways. "Whats wrong?"

My mom just stared at me for a second before speaking. "It's about Sapphire, Jaune."

My blood ran cold.

Sapphire Arc, my sister. The oldest of the eight Arc siblings and in my opinion the strongest person in the world. Maybe second only to my parents back in their primes.

"What happened, is she hurt?" It had to be something really bad for my parents to be reacting like this. Huntsmen and huntresses got hurt all the time, so hearing something had happened to her wasn't as big a deal as it normally would have been. The scars adorning my parents bodies was proof enough.

My mom was trying to find a way to continue but before she could my dad spoke up. "She was on a search and destroy mission with her team. Apparently a large group of Grimm was spotted in the area, however someone failed to report the actual numbers of the Grimm and... they were outnumbered. She... she died, buying time for her team to escape."

I didn't know how to respond.

In that moment all I remembered was how she always protected me from the bullies or watching her train. She was the best. No matter what she did, her instructors and trainers always said she was amazing even going so far as calling her a prodigy.

 _It can't be true, my sister is unbeatable she can't be…_

I decided to stay quiet.

I didn't want to ask my next question.

"Did they recover her body?" It came out barely above a whisper.

Thankfully my dad heard me and I didn't have to repeat myself. "They went back the next day with back up but… they found nothing." My mom tried to stifle a sob.

I was expecting it, Grimm aren't exactly known for respecting the dead. Hearing it still felt like a knife to the gut though.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until the tears fell on my hands.

* * *

The funeral was held a week later out in the Arc family plot. We buried an empty casket. There were more people than I expected. Our family was big so I expected the first row to be full, my parents my sisters and me, but I didn't expect for the rest to be full as well.

There were many huntsmen, huntresses and old family friends. I spotted my Sapphire's team more towards the back. They all had guilty looks like they felt they shouldn't have been there.

As I continued my sweep of the crowd my eyes fell on one person I recognized and my eyes widened. It was Ozpin. Before I could think on why he was there the ceremony started.

I barely remember what happened next. It was a blur of people going and speaking about Sapphire and how they remembered what a great person she was and how she would be missed.

After the ceremony the people came up to us with their condolences. When my sister's team came up they kept apologizing for what happened. My mom smiled at them and spoke. "Please, you are her team. We know that you wouldn't just abandon her like that. It was necessary, rather than all of you dying she made a choice to save the most lives. Please just promise me you won't take that for granted. Okay?"

They all looked like they were on the verge of tears then and thanked her about a hundred times before moving on.

The next person to come up was Ozpin.

After speaking quickly with my sisters, he reached my dad. "Jack, I am so sorry about what has happened. You and your family have my deepest condolences and I can assure you that the incident will be investigated thoroughly." They shook hands.

"Thanks Oz it mean a lot."

Next he went to my mom and oddly enough he hugged her. "Joan it is good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances however."

"It's good to see you too Ozpin. I'm glad that you could come. It means a lot."

He started walking towards me then. "Of course, however that is not the only reason for my coming here today."

Finally reaching me he spoke. "I've been meaning to speak with you for a while now Jaune."

"Nice to meet you sir, it's an honour." I didn't know what else to say. THE Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, the best Hunter academy in Remnant, and possibly one of the most powerful huntsman in the world.

"I hope you will forgive my bluntness but I was wondering weather you would be applying to a primary combat school or not? Time is running out after all. You will only be able to send your application until the end of the month."

"I had no idea that time would be running out so soon. But of course I plan on-" My dad cut me off. "Actually we've been talking and we've decided it would be best if Jaune didn't try becoming a huntsman."

"What?! When did we decide that?"

"Jaune please keep your voice down. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"I see, then please forgive me. I may have overstepped. I suppose it would be best if I left then." And he did.

I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to cause a scene right then and there so I decided to keep my mouth shut until we got home were my sisters could back me up.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a plan

Chapter 2: Making a plan

I don't remember what happened next until we got home but It ended up being just me and my parents. My sisters said they all had jobs coming up and that they had to leave.

 _So much for backup._ I thought.

I decided to get it over with quickly. "So are we gonna talk about how you decided all of a sudden that I won't be training to become a huntsman without me?"

My parents looked at each other before mom started talking. "Well Jaune we thought, maybe it would be better if you tried doing something else with your life instead of being huntsman."

"Why would I do that? How else can I live up to the family name?"

"Look Jaune we just want what's best for you. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You can do anything you want. Forget about the family name, it's your name that's important."

"But becoming a huntsman and living up to the family name is my dream, it has been for as long as I can remember. And besides the girls are already huntresses. Or at least training to become huntresses."

"Jaune please listen to us. It's too late for your sisters, they are already trained but you don't have to follow the same path."

"Becoming a huntsman is the path I've chosen. You didn't even tell me that time was almost up for applying to a combat school. That's the same as not giving me choice."

"Jaune that's enough." Dad finally spoke up. "You don't have what it takes to become a huntsman or live up to the family name, that's why we didn't tell you that time was running out. You will not be going and that is final."

I knew what he was doing but It still hurt.

I decided I'd had enough and went to get some air since it was pretty obvious that they weren't going to change their minds.

After hiking through the forest for maybe half an hour I stopped. "What the hell!"

The more I thought about it the madder I got.

 _If they aren't going to help me reach my goal, then there's only one way. I'll do it on my own._

I had decided. It was the only way.

 _I'll start now. No. Damn it! There's not enough time to find a way into a combat school... My only choice is to train to go straight to a hunter academy. That means I have four years from now. I can do this._

Before I could start I need to figure out how I would train.

 _What's the best way to train fast? I can train my body but I'll need to find a way to learn how to use a weapon... My only option is to wait until I can find some way to learn how to use a weapon. That means focusing on body training for now... and the easiest way to do that is running._

So I did. I started right then and there with a steady pace and after half an hour, when I my legs felt like led, it happened.

 **[Due to continuous physical activity your VIT has increased by 1.]**

' _What the heck?!'_ A blue screen was hovering right in front of me. I had no idea what was going on. I tried reaching for it and as my finger brushed the screen it disappeared.

I thought I had imagined it since it was late and I was tired from the run. I thought about going home to get some sleep.

 _No way. I'm just getting started._

With that I resolved to keep going.

I was still tired but after a small break I started again, this time I did exercises for my upper body: three sets of pushups and sit ups and after that I used branches to do pull ups.

I pushed myself until my shirt was soaked through. When I couldn't do anymore it happened again.

 **[Due to continuous physical strain your STR has increased by 1.]**

I blinked.

 _I must be really tired._ I thought as I reached for the screen again. It disappeared again.

I checked my scroll and saw that four hours had passed since I left my house.

 _Okay. Enough for day one._

I stretched before leaving cause I was sure I would be sore the next day. After that I headed home and after a quick shower I went straight to bed.

The next morning I was awoken early by a bell. When I opened my eyes I saw...

 **[Sleeping in a bed has restored HP, MP and removed any status effects.]**

' _Huh?'_

I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things… well obviously I was seeing things but I prefered to believe that I wasn't crazy. When I tried touching the screen it disappeared again.

 _Three for three._

I recognized what this was. In a lot of the games I've played, sleeping usually restored your character completely.

 _BUT THIS ISN'T A VIDEO GAME!_ I almost screamed out loud.

I took a breath then thought about it more. _If this is like a video game and assuming i'm not crazy, then the only thing I can think of doing is checking my status... How do I do that? In a normal game there would be an icon or button for opening the status screen. But this is the real world. Is it as simple as thinking it? Status._

Nothing happened. _Is it voice activated?_

I decided I had nothing to lose.

"Status?" It came out as more of a question but a new screen did open up in front of me.

 **[Status Screen]**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 3**

 **Next Level: 1500 Exp.**

 **HP: 300/300 (15 HP/min)**

 **MP: 200/200 (10 MP/min)**

 **STR: (6+1)=7**

 **VIT: (6+1)=7**

 **DEX: (5+1)=6**

 **INT: (5+4)=9**

 **WIS: (5+2)=7**

 **LUK: (5+1)=6**

 **Points: 0**

 **Exp. 1500**

I blinked.

' _If these are video game stats then do I have skills… or an inventory?'_ I decided to find out.

"Skills!"

 **[Skill List:]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl. MAX]**

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl. MAX]**

"I already have two skills? Awesome!" I opened the **Gamer's Mind** skill first.

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl. MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

' _Wait. This says I'm immune to psychological status effects. Does this mean abilities like mind control or illusions won't work on me? Cool.'_

Next I opened **Gamer's Body**.

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl. MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to experience the real world like a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

' _Well that explains my wake up call… and everything else. Now for the inventory.'_

"Inventory."

An inventory screen appeared in front of me. On the left side there was an equipping section and on the right were the items. On my equipment section, I had my favourite hoody on my torso, jeans on my legs and my favourite sneakers for footwear. They all added 10 defence in total.

I tried figuring out how or why I had gotten this power but nothing came to mind.

I figured this was proof. Proof that I was meant to become a hunter. I now had a power just like other hunters. Well not just like them, probably a bit weirder than most.

I started thinking about what I could do with it and that's when a thought struck me.

' _How hard is it to level up?'_

If this was a video game ability then it should be pretty easy to get myself to a level where I could get into a combat school in time to enroll.

' _Assuming this is real, this is no good. If these stats are accurate I'd need to be at least level 10 to get into a combat school.'_

In the short span of time that I had, I was sure I wouldn't be able to make it in. So all I could do was stick to my plan from last night.

' _Primary combat schools are 4 years so that means I have 4 years to catch up with everyone else and get ready for a hunter academy. Thats plenty of time to figure out this gamer thing as well as everything else. Actually, assuming this is a gamer ability it means I should get skills and abilities. If that's the case then all I need to do is find out how to get skills that I'll need and again assuming this is a gamer ability I'll be able to grind them for 4 years.'_

 **[Due to your greater understanding of your ability INT has increased by 1.]**

' _No way.'_

 **[A quest has been created]**

' _Huh?'_

 **[Quest alert]**

 **Plan B**

 **Because of your parents fears, they have neglected to prepare you for a combat school. Because of this you are left with only one option. To train yourself! You have 4 years to prepare yourself for a hunter academy.**

 **(Objectives): Reach level 20**

 **Learn a proficiency with a weapon**

 **Learn 5 more skills skills learned (0/5)**

 **Apply to a hunter academy**

 **Kill a beowolf pack beowolves killed (0/10)**

 **(Optional): Apply to Beacon academy(?)**

 **Apply to Haven academy(?)**

 **Apply to Shade academy(?)**

 **Apply to Atlas academy(?)**

 **Kill an Alpha beowolf**

 **(Reward): Dorm at Beacon academy(?)**

 **Dorm at Haven academy(?)**

 **Dorm at Shade academy(?)**

 **Dorm at Atlas academy(?)**

 **EXP. 30000**

 **5000 Lien**

 **Closeness with certain characters increases by 5(?)**

 **EXP. 15000(?)**

 **1500 Lien(?)**

 **(Time limit): 4y-1m-22d-2h-23min-42sec**

 **(Failure): The Hunter academy routes are forever out of your reach. All combat skills effectiveness decrease by 40% for 1 month.**

 **Accept** **/** **Decline**

Once again the only thing to come to my mind was. _Huh?_

I needed a second to re-read the rewards.

"Tw-tw-twenty five thousand experience points?! How many levels will that give me... and what does it mean 5000 Lien? Does it mean real money?"

Admittedly it took me a while to think it through. _Even if the money is fake the exp is more than enough for me._

I hit accept.

I figured I would need to start training immediately but first I had to figure out how I would train all over again. Now that I had stats I had to figure out the best way to raise them and which I would focus on.

' _Right now I'm too low leveled to do anything, so first things first, raising all my base stats. I can focus on what I'll specialize on later, when I'm at a higher level… that being said how do I level up?'_

Making a plan turned out to be harder than I expected.

' _Alright I need to prioritize. Before I can even think about leveling up I'll need to figure out how to get my stats higher. I can figure out the rest when I have to.'_

"Status." The screen appeared again.

 **[Status Screen]**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 3**

 **Next Level: 1500 Exp.**

 **HP: 300/300 (15 HP/min)**

 **MP: 200/200 (10 MP/min)**

 **STR: (6+1)=7**

 **VIT: (6+1)=7**

 **DEX: (5+1)=6**

 **INT: (6+4)=10**

 **WIS: (5+2)=7**

 **LUK: (5+1)=6**

 **Points: 0**

 **Exp. 1500**

 _Something's different. INT was 5+4 before wasn't it and now it's 6+4... so that's how it changes when I train._

With that figured out I started with checking each of my stats.

' _Well STR is pretty straight forward I think raising it increases the damage I deal.'_ Then another pop up appeared.

 **[Through continuous observation a skill has been created.]**

 **[Observe (Active) Lvl. 1]**

 **A skill that finds the target's information. Currently shows max HP, max MP and basic information.**

"No way, it can't be that easy… quest." In front of me the quest appeared again but something had changed.

 **skills learned (1/3)**

I had just learned a skill.

I wanted to give it a test run so I closed all my screens, went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. "Observe."

In front of me was a new screen similar to my status screen, showing my HP, MP and giving a basic description of me.

"This will come in handy." I couldn't hide the grin that was on my face.

When I dismissed the screen I took a look at my reflection. On the top of my head there was a my name and title as well as my level.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level 3**

 _Something else to think about later. Great._

I went back to my room and sat back down. This time I decided to observe each of my stats.

 **[STR:Measures how physically strong the user is. Influences attack damage.]**

 **[VIT:Measures the vitality of the user. Influences HP and stamina recovery.]**

 **[DEX:Measures the user's agility. Influences movement and attack speed as well as accuracy.]**

 **[INT:Measures the user's problem solving abilities. Influences MP and reaction time.]**

 **[WIS:Measures the user's common sense. Influences MP recovery.]**

 **[LUK:Measures the user's fortune. Influences critical hit chance, item drops and increases chances for special routes.]**

 _STR is pretty obvious but still definitely useful and pretty easy to train. VIT is definitely necessary especially if it influences stamina but does that mean stamina is separate from my MP? Either way I can train that too. DEX seems like it will be pretty easy to train thanks to gamers body. Actually all of my physical stats should be pretty easy to train thanks to that one ability… cool. If I raise INT then MP increases but WIS improves the recovery rate. Is it better to have more MP or a faster MP recovery rate? Well that discussion aside, I don't really know how to raise WIS so I guess I'm sticking to INT for now._

 **[For making good decisions WIS has increased by 1.]**

 _It wasn't really my decision, I just wasn't left with any other option but whatever I'll take what I get. Now then, last but not least, LUK... I have no idea how to train that. Maybe by gambling? That's not happening. At least not now. Still definitely a useful skill, especially with the 'gives chances for special route' part._ I was still happy with what I had though and I had four years to figure it out.

 _Well I guess if i'm gonna do this then I should start as soon as I can._

With that I got dressed and went outside. Thankfully my parents were still asleep.

Our house was a farm located on the outskirts of the town surrounded by a dense but relatively safe forest. Once outside I headed deep into the forest and started running. I started with a steady pace to see how long my MP could last.

After about 40 minutes I had started to sweat and a new screen appeared in front of me.

 **[Due to continuous physical activity VIT has increased by 1.]**

 _Progress._

After checking my stats again I realized i'd have to wait around 25 minutes to get my MP back. So I reluctantly sat down and waited.

After 20 minutes I decided to try again, only this time I went with a full sprint. I nearly tripped a lot of times but after 5 minutes I had to stop, it was just in time though.

 **[Due to a prolonged sprint DEX has increased by 1.]**

I spent the next 25 minutes looking over my new stats. _It's a small step but it's definitely progress._

After the break I repeated everything that I had done but I only managed to increase DEX one more time.

Once the 25 minutes ended I got up and pulled out a sword with a sheath from my inventory. After pulling it out I transformed the sheath into a shield. Since I had nothing to block against I put the shield down against a tree.

For my weapon proficiency, a sword seemed like my only option since the only weapon I had was Crocea Mors. It's been handed down in my family since my great-grandfather who fought with it in the great war around 80 years ago until finally my dad gave it to me. It felt right to use it and if I had to I could always learn how to make a new weapon or improve it.

I got into what I thought looked like a good stance from the images and videos of hunters I've seen and started swinging.

It took 5 minutes before it finally happened.

 **[Through repetitive actions a skill has been created.]**

 **[Sword proficiency (Passive) Lvl. 1 Exp. 0.0%]**

 **A skill that allows the user to freely handle swords. Only available to those who are proficient with swords.**

 **+10% attack damage with swords.**

 **-2% stamina for using swords.**

"That's another checkpoint reached." I kept going only this time using Sword proficiency.

The difference between now and before was astounding. My swings and thrusts were no longer just random movements but refined like I had been training them for years.

My MP lasted about 10 more minutes after that but right before something happened. As my MP kept getting smaller and smaller I tried putting all my weight into one last swing.

 **[Through a unique action you have gained a skill.]**

 **[Power strike (Active) Lvl. 1]**

 **A skill that puts all of the user's weight behind one strike for extra damage.**

 **+15% critical hit rate.**

 **+50% attack damage.**

 **Cost: 30% MP.**

Even though I was out of breath I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

' _Now this is more like it. Another skill and this one looks like it does some serious damage. It uses a lot of MP though. I guess I'll have to use it in a way that I'll still be able to train my sword proficiency._

After 25 more minutes I got up again and got back to work.

"Thank you gamer's body." Thinking about how long it would have taken without this skill made me even more grateful to have gotten this ability.

I tried using one power strike for every fifteen normal swings. Thanks to that I managed to last 10 minutes and after another 25 minutes I did it again, only this time something else came out of it.

 **[Due to continuous muscle strain STR has increased by 1.]**

' _That should be enough for now. Though I will need to find a way to train while I'm at home too._

So far I had found a way to train all my physical stats. Now for the mental.

Checking my scroll I saw that around four hours had passed. ' _Time to go.'_ I pulled a spare change of clothes out of my inventory then I washed off in a small river before putting them on then finally heading home.

Once I arrived home I saw that my parents were awake and sitting in the living room. I tried sneaking past them.

I made sure they wouldn't see me before heading for the back door. I turned the knob as slowly as I could, then pulled the door open slightly before squeezing through. I made my way through the hall tiptoeing as I finally reached the stairs. As I started climbing the stairs another screen appeared in front of me nearly causing me to fall before I caught myself.

 **[Through a unique action a skill has been created.]**

As cool as I thought it was I waited until I was upstairs before reading it. Once I was in my room I opened it.

 **[Sneak (Active/Passive) Lvl. 1]**

 **The ability to sneak passed any watchful eyes undetected.**

 **-20% footstep sound when active.**

 **-10% detectability when active.**

 **+15% damage when enemy is unaware of you.**

 **Cost: 5% MP/min**

 **-5% footstep sound when passive.**

 **-5% detectability when passive.**

 _Hell yes! This will definitely come in handy some day. Now then on to the last part of my training.'_ I thought as I sat down at my desk and opened my books.

Obviously the final part of training was raising INT. So I sat down and tried learning and memorizing one of my school textbooks, even doing some problems every now and them.

I studied for 3 hours before stopping.

 **[Due to continuous studying INT has increased by 1.]**

 _Three hours and I raised only one point? Looks like raising INT is gonna be harder than the rest since it's already so high._

"Status."

 **[Status Screen]**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 3**

 **Next Level: 1500 Exp.**

 **HP: 300/300 (15 HP/min)**

 **MP: 200/200 (10 MP/min)**

 **STR: (7+1)=8**

 **VIT: (7+1)=8**

 **DEX: (7+1)=8**

 **INT: (7+5)=13**

 **WIS: (6+2)=8**

 **LUK: (5+1)=6**

 **Points: 0**

 **Exp. 1000**

' _Not bad for day one. I managed to raise my stats a little so this was definitely a good day.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Change of pace

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who gave my story a try especially those who reviewed. This story has been floating around in my head for a while now, ever since I started reading The Gamer!Jaune fics. This is my own take on a gamer Jaune story and while I will take your opinions into account it is MY story.**

 **That being said I really do hope you guys like this story and will stay with it. Unfortunately, I don't have an update schedule so I can't say when new chapters will come out. The best I can do is say that I am working on this story and will update as soon as I can (I know the waiting sucks).**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Hunt **  
**

And like that, a month passed and my mood was getting worse and worse over time.

The primary combat schools had been open for a while now and training their new students. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt towards them. They were being taught by professionals and learning how to fight. Sometimes it felt like I would never be able to catch up to them. But more important than any of that was the fact that they were training with their parent's blessings. A month had passed and I was still on barely speaking terms with my mom and dad. Besides eating meals together and some mostly forced interactions, mainly with my mom, we didn't talk. Me spending hours of the day either outside training or inside studying didn't help either. I wanted for things to get back to normal between us but at the same time, I felt that they were to blame for me having to train as many hours as I was.

So far I had been going on eight hours of training every day, sometimes more. Around four hours for raising my physical stats and four for raising INT. It became apparent pretty soon that I didn't really need any sleep as my body didn't let me feel any fatigue. In one month I had managed to raise most of my stats, unfortunately, at a pace slower than what I had originally hoped for.

 _Too slow. My training is going too slowly. I thought it was going well in the beginning but now it just seems like too much work for such a small reward._ In the first few days as I was observing my stats as they progressed I did notice how I was getting stronger and faster but as time went on I realized it was a marginal improvement, nothing to be that happy about.

 _I guess I should have expected as much, the longer I train the harder it gets without leveling up._

"Status."

 **[Status Screen]**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 3**

 **Next Level: 1400 Exp.**

 **HP: 600/600 (15 HP/min)**

 **MP: 320/320 (10 MP/min)**

 **STR: (14+1)=15**

 **VIT: (11+1)=12**

 **DEX: (12+1)=13**

 **INT: (13+5)=18  
**

 **WIS: (6+2)=8**

 **LUK: (5+1)=6**

 **Points: 0**

 **Exp. 1100**

 **Lien. 50  
**

"Sigh" For level 3 I thought it was pretty good but still, after a month of training, it was pretty disappointing.

The one thing that kept me calm was the growth speed of my skills… and probably gamers mind.

 **[Sneak (Active/Passive) Lvl. 6]**

 **The ability to sneak passed any watchful eyes undetected.**

 **-26% footstep sound when active.**

 **-12% detectability when active.**

 **+22% damage when the enemy is unaware of you.**

 **Cost: 5% MP/min**

 **-6% footstep sound when passive.**

 **-6% detectability when passive.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lvl. 14]**

 **A skill that finds the target's information. Currently shows max HP, max MP basic information, and stats.**

 **[Sword proficiency (Passive) Lvl. 11]**

 **A skill that allows the user to freely handle swords. Only available to those who are proficient with swords.**

 **+16% attack damage with swords.**

 **-7% stamina for using swords.**

 **[Power strike (Active) Lvl. 9]**

 **A skill that puts all of the user's weight behind one strike for extra damage.**

 **+18% critical hit rate.**

 **+54% attack damage.**

 **Cost: 26% MP.**

The skills I was mostly focusing on were Sword proficiency and Powers strike. They were also easy to train together. Observe had no cost so I used it practically all the time. The new ability to read stats only came when it reached level 10 but I was sure it would come in handy. While I thought sneak was useful, I didn't have a lot of opportunities to train it besides sneaking in and out of the house.

As I continued my training one thought kept coming to my mind.

 _I need to level up._

It had been bothering me for a while and I knew I'd need to find out how.

Over the past month, I found out that quests could be pretty much anything. After my mom asked me to go shopping an actual quest alert appeared. I did it but in the end, it was only worth 100 exp, not that I could complain since it was the only exp I had managed to get in the entire month. That left only one thing and after a month of telling myself I wasn't ready, I finally decided it was my only option.

 _I need to go hunting._

It was a dangerous and stupid idea and I couldn't have been happier about it. Finally, after a month of repeating the same old training routine, I would be seeing actual combat.

 _I know I'm still weak but if I continue as I am now I'll never reach level 20. Starting tomorrow, I'll head deeper into the forest._

 **[A quest has been created]**

 **[Quest alert]**

 **First hunt**

 **Training by yourself has proven to be inefficient. You've decided to venture out into the forest tomorrow to hunt Grimm.**

 **(Objectives): Kill your first Grimm**

 **(Optional): Don't lose any HP**

 **(Secret): (?)**

 **(Reward): Exp. 1500**

 **200 Lien**

 **Exp. 1500(?)**

 **Skill book (?)**

 **(Failure): Death**

 **Accept** **/** **Decline**

"Why does 'Secret' have a question mark? Is it like a hidden objective?" It was the first time I had ever seen it appear in a quest. "Also, is this an actual skill book? Does this mean I can learn skills from skill books!? Damn. This is my own ability and I barely know anything about it."

In the end, I decided to hit accept since it was the only way to level up. Then I went back to training for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day I woke up before anyone else, just like every day for the past month and used sneak to leave the house.

Once I was a safe distance from my house I started running. I wanted to reach the deeper parts of the forest and hopefully, find a lone Grimm that I would be able to take out easily. A few kilometers after I passed my training spot I stopped. I saw a wall maybe 20 meters high, with a sign warning people from going any deeper unless they had permission to do so.

As I started walking the perimeter of the wall I noticed a tree with a thick branch reaching out for the top of the wall more than 5 meters from the edge. With my new stats, I was sure I could make a jump like that and started to climb.

Once I reached the branch, I pulled out a rope from my inventory and tied one end around the trunk and the other around my waist so I would have a way back when I was done. As I looked down I remembered I was around 20 meters above the ground and thanked gamers mind for keeping me calm. I took a second then started running. Once I reached the end of the branch I jumped.

I was in the air for less than a second but it was enough time to realize I had miscalculated. Because I failed to take into account my enhanced strength as well as speed, I passed over the top of the wall and went down the other side. I kept falling until I heard a sharp snap then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes there was a familiar message.

 **[A skill has been created.]**

 **[Physical resistance (Passive) Lvl. 1]**

 **Your body's durability increases and you take less damage.**

 **-3% physical damage.**

 _Really?_ I checked my health bar and saw that I had lost 40 HP. _So even something like this can count as a skill._

I got up and looked around. "What happened?"

Behind me was the wall, when I looked up the rope was still there a few meters off the ground, too high for me to reach.

 _It must have snapped. So much for getting back that way. Now on top of finding some Grimm to hunt, I need to find-_

A twig snapping brought me out of my thoughts. Slowly I turned my head until I saw it, pulling out Crocea Mors as I did.

There, stalking right towards me from out of the shadows of the trees in all it's dark and terrifying glory, staring straight at me with its blood red eyes. My first Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4: First fight

**A/N: Apologies to everyone who is reading this for the long wait. I live in Greece and here it is obligatory to go to the army for 9 months so I'm uploading now that I have a small break for the holidays. It's going to be hard writing for the next few months but I will try my best to update whenever possible. Having said that I appreciate all the support I've gotten from you guys, it means a lot. I hope you guys like the latest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First fight

 **[A skill has been created.]**

 **[Detect bloodlust (Passive) Lvl. 1]**

 **Detects bloodlust within a 30-meter perimeter of the user's location. It also alerts the user of its origin.**

I thought who or whatever had given me this power made it way too strong. Of course one of the creatures of Grimm, a creature that is instinctively attracted to negative emotions and has a natural desire to kill humans, would give off some level of bloodlust but the fact that I get a skill that automatically detects it seems like cheating. I mean if you think about it, sneak attacks are basically useless against me now. Thinking about it more I guess the ability in and of itself is kind of cheating.

It hit me then that most people would have been too terrified at the prospect of being face to face with a Grimm to be thinking as calmly as I was.

 _I guess gamer's mind is more useful than I gave it credit for. Staying calm in situations like this will definitely come in handy in the future._

I figured the Grimm wouldn't stand there and let me think things over forever so I did the only sensible thing I could think of.

 _Observe._

 **Young Boarbatusk Lvl. 14**

 **HP:1200 MP:800**

 **A large, armored, wild boar-like creature of Grimm. It uses its heavily armored body to block most attacks and simultaneously charge at its enemies.**

 _Okay. My first boarbatusk. What I remember reading about them seems to match up with the info I got from observing but I can't remember what it said about what to do if you are confronted with one?_

The Grimm decided it would answer my question for me. It pawed up dirt with its hind leg right before it charged at me. I turned and started running away. As I was running I turned my head and saw that it was catching up with me. It was then that I remembered what I had read about what to do when confronted with one. _'Don't try running away from it.'_ I tried to jump out of the way but it was faster than me and it's tusk cut into me and threw me away through the air.

I thought I was done for but when I got up the pain was gone and when I looked at my body there was no wound.

 **[HP has decreased by 134.** **]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 _Thank you gamer's body... but... damn, now I'm not getting that optional reward. Looking back coming out here, alone, might not have been the greatest idea._

I looked back at the Grimm and saw that it had turned around and was getting ready for another charge.

I was ready this time. As soon as it started its charge I rolled out of the way but apparently, it was smarter than it looked because it changed directions at the last second and almost slammed right into me. It was out of sheer luck that my shield was up at just the right angle and I was pushed out of the way of its tusks and thrown into a tree while it went on and slammed into another.

 **[HP has decreased by 62.** **]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 **[Physical resistance has increased by 1 level.]**

 _I'm alive... great._ Looking at my HP almost made me panic. _Almost two-thirds of my HP with just two hits and they didn't even land correctly. This day just gets better and better._

 **[Through a unique action a skill has been created.]**

 **[Shield proficiency (Passive) Lvl. 1 Exp. 32.4%]**

 **A skill that allows the user to fight with a shield. Only available to those who are proficient with shields.**

 **+20% VIT when using shields.**

"Well, at least I finally got a shield skill. I was afraid I'd never get to use-"

 **[Requirements have been met for a unique skill.]**

 **[Way of the Arc (Active) Lvl. 1 Exp. 0.0%]**

 **A fighting technique passed down through the Arc family to fight against the evils of the world and to defend the innocent. Only available to members of the Arc family with sword and shield proficiency. (Bonuses are stacked.)**

 **+30% STR with swords and shields.**

 **+30% VIT with swords and shields.**

 **+20% DEX** **with swords and shields.**

 **Cost: 60 MP/min**

 **+55% STR with Crocea Mors.**

 **+55% VIT with Crocea Mors.**

 **+45% DEX** **with Crocea Mors.**

 **Cost: 40 MP/min**

"No way! We have a fighting technique!?" I felt happy that I had learned a unique skill but I still felt a bit betrayed that dad never even told me about it. _Well better late than never I guess._ Now that I had this new skill I felt more confident about surviving.

As I looked over my new skill I remembered I was in a fight and quickly looked back at the boarbatusk I noticed that it was wobbling slightly against a tree.

 _Observe._

 **Young Boarbatusk Lvl. 14(Stunned)**

 **HP: 1200 MP: 800**

 **A large, armored, wild boar-like creature of Grimm. It uses its heavily armored body to charge against enemies and block most attacks.**

 _It got a status effect._ With this, I was able to come up with a way to beat it.

It shook its head and lost the status effect then turned around to charge at me again. I was prepared this time and I had a plan. I moved a few meters to the left with my weapons by my sides.

This time the boarbatusk did something different. Instead of charging for me it jumped up and started spinning while still in the air. Once it touched the ground it raced straight for me. I wasn't expecting that but I still waited until the last second until it was maybe two meters ahead of me before I threw myself out of the way. As it did last time it tried changing direction to follow me but it started too late. As I was rolling I heard a loud 'thunk'. I got to my feet and turned around to see the boarbatusk swaying on its feet. I didn't know how much time It would last so a ran while activating my abilities.

My improved movement speed nearly took me by surprise but I managed to jump at the right time while swinging my sword. The boarbatusk came to at last and turned its head towards me. As I brought up my sword I watched as the tip of the blade pierced the Grimm's neck before exiting out of the top of its head, cracking the armor plating. I stood there for a moment, taking in what I had just done before pulling out the blade and taking a few steps back. As I did the Grimm's body started to disintegrate before my eyes.

 _I will forever be grateful for gamer's mind._

* * *

After taking a few breaths I finally realized what I had just done. This was my first step to becoming a huntsman. I turned to look at the body it was gone and in its place was...

"Items? What the... is this a Grimm thing or my ability? Observe."

 **[Grimm bone fragment(s) x3.]**

 **[200 Lien.]**

"So... I get item drops too... I'm not even surprised anymore." I decided to check the items out once I was back home so I put them in my inventory.

 **[You have gained a level.]**

 **[You have gained a level.]**

 **[You have gained a level.]**

"Heck yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Status."

 **[Status Screen]**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6**

 **Next level: 900 Exp.**

 **HP: 600/600 (15 HP/min)**

 **MP:320/320 (10 MP/min)**

 **STR:(14+1)=15**

 **VIT: (11+1)=12**

 **DEX: (12+1)=13**

 **INT: (13+5)=18**

 **WIS: (6+2)=8**

 **LUK: (5+1)=6**

 **Points: 15**

 **Exp. 9600**

 **Lien. 250**

"This is great! This means that leveling up should get easier now that I know how."

 **[You have completed a quest.]**

 **[First hunt, has been completed.]**

 **[You have gained a level.]**

 **[You have gained 200 Lien.]**

 **[(Secret: Kill your first Grimm in one hit), has been completed.]**

 **[You have gained a skill book.]**

My mouth nearly hit the ground. When I looked at my inventory I saw that it was true. There was a book in there.

I pulled it out of the inventory and observed it.

 **[Skill book: Pierce.]**

 **Do you want to learn this skill?**

 **YES / NO**

"This is just too good to be true. First item drops and now I can get skill books, my ability is so broken." I hit yes.

 **[You have learned a skill.]**

 **[Pierce (Active) Lvl. 1.]**

 **The user lunges at the enemy from a distance, putting the full force of his body behind the attack before returning to the starting point.**

 **+20% STR.**

 **+15% Knockback chance.**

 **+10% Chance to Stun.**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

My day just started looking bright.

"Now all that's left is finding a way home. After everything that's happened today, how hard can that be." That was when I remembered that the rope had snapped.


End file.
